<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new passion by Fallingstarvii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124549">A new passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstarvii/pseuds/Fallingstarvii'>Fallingstarvii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstarvii/pseuds/Fallingstarvii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iduna didn't feel guilty.. Yes she is married, and no it's not her husband's hands caressing her arms. The soft femenine hands that move from her arms to grab at her shoulders and pull Iduna closer. Belong to the new maid Sophia</p><p>M for later maybe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iduna (Disney) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had decided to get more servents involved to help with Elsa and Anna. And Gerda had suggested Sophia.</p><p>Iduna had been running around after the two girls for most of their lives thus far. And she had finally decided to accept her husband's plea to appoint more helpers. Little did she know the new helper would affect her so. </p><p>The day Sophia arrived Iduna had been strict and to the point. Seeing Sophia - clearly still a child herself - Iduna made sure to set down strict rules and regulations. The girl at first had looked intimidated and didn't say a word except to agree with the Queen.</p><p>"I expect you to keep them clean and proper. I'll not have their skirts muddy and stained. They must at all times be respectful especially to you. Be sure to feed them three times a day explicitly only the food that Gerda has arranged with the cook. It will be your job to get the girls there and make sure they finish their food" </p><p>Queen Iduna with her head held high looks straight in to Sophia's eyes.</p><p>"Am I understood?"</p><p>Sophia's eyes spread in panic and she nods her head looking down at the floor "Yes my Queen"</p><p>Idina takes the time to inspect the girl further. She must be in her early twenties by the looks of it. Wearing a flowing dress with dressed. Her hair taken back by a pretty string and the rest hanging loosely across her shoulders with a slight curl. The young woman seems to be more freely dressed than Iduna would think appropriate for a lady - which will need to change if she is to be an example for the two princesses.</p><p>"Gerda will have a list of all the you and the girls must complete every day. Horse riding, crochet, painting, chess, writing and reading. Anna will probably be less willing to follow the schedule but I expect you to help me turn her into a well educated young lady"</p><p>The Queen turns away from the maid and walks toward the door</p><p>"Elsa doesn't need any encouragement in education but certainly in enjoying herself... Perhaps you can help me with that as well, Sophia" Iduna looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact with the younger woman. For a moment Sophia thinks the queens gaze softens. But then Iduna turns and walks out of the room without another word</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Iduna suddenly felt freedom beyond belief. She can't remember the last time she was able to enjoy a quiet cup of tea alone in the study. Adgar is away on a trade agreement trip. He left this morning and is expected to return in two weeks, so Iduna has the study all to herself, and the children are now in Sophia's care.</p><p>The Queen takes a moment to enjoy the silence when she heard faint laughter coming from outside. Iduna raises and peeks out of the window, looking down at the gardens she sees Anna riding on Sophia's back and Elsa chasing them. The queen is surprised to find out it is her little Elsa laughing with pure joy. A sudden spike of jealousy twists in Idunas stomach. It's been so long since she's heard Elsa laugh like that. It's been even longer since the queen was the cause of the laughter and joy. </p><p>Perhaps this was a bad idea. Iduna wishes she could have such a carefree relationship with her daughters. Yet she is responsible to raise them properly, for both their future and the future of the kingdom.</p><p>Sophia has now turned to catch Elsa and all three of them have fallen to the muddy ground in a laughing bundle of joy. Iduna sees Sophia realize her mistake and quickly orders the girls to jump up and wipe themselves clean.</p><p>Iduna smiles softly to herself at the worried state of the three girls, part of her feeling guilty about being the cause.. But for some reason she felt excited</p><p>--</p><p>Sophia tries to dry her clammy hands as they enter the kitchen, trying to find Gerda. The girls don't seem too worried but Sophia feels like she might have just lost her position. She's barely been here for a week and she's already messed up the first rule the queen had given her. Her only plan was to find Gerda as quickly as possible to help her try and get the stains out of the clothes.</p><p>Sophia sighs in frustration when Gerda is not in the kitchen. The cook simply shrugs and tells her to try the washing room or outside in the garden. He looks at the two princesses and inspects Sophia's dress and laughs</p><p>"I see you've enjoyed the garden after the rain we had yesterday... Not very clever though assuming those stains won't be easy to remove" </p><p>Sophia bites her lip in shame</p><p>"I couldn't keep the girls inside any longer... I thought I'd just explain it to the queen but" </p><p>"Explain what?" just then Sophia sees the cook bowing. Sophia turns around to see the Queen stand at the entrance of the kitchen. Regal as ever, her presence sends a shock through Sophia. </p><p>The two princesses run to their mother and grab her hands smiling brightly</p><p>"Mother! You should have seen me! I was riding on Sophia's back" Anna squeels in delight pulling at her mother's hand, Elsa nods vigorously and adds "Yes Mother it was so fun outside I ran so fast - Sophia says I'm the fastest girl she's ever seen!"</p><p>The queen smiles warmly at her daughter's and listens carefully "Oh my that does sound absolutely wonderful. You should tell me all about it. What do you say about getting out of those dirty clothes and taking a bath. And then you can tell me all about it before bed, hmm? Go ahead with Gerda and Sophia and I will be right there"</p><p>Gerda comes in behind the queen and quickly gathers the two princesses and takes them to their rooms. </p><p> The Queen smiles at the cook and then with a quick look at Sophia she turns and heads out of the room toward the study. Sophia quickly looks at the cook only to get a look of pity back. She hurries to catch up with the queen.</p><p>They walk in silence. Iduna doesn't look back and Sophia softly inspects the queen from behind. She moves like a queen. Head held high. Perfect posture. But slightly stiff. Sophia thinks it must be difficult to always be perfect. Before she can stop herself her eyes travel down to the queens waist and lower. Seeing how the dress fits the queens curves. Sophia feels her cheeks burn and she forces her eyes to look away.</p><p>Iduna walks in to the study and waits for Sophia to step inside before closing the door behind them. The queen walks to the window and stares outside. Silence follows making Sophia even more nervous. She waits for the queen to talk. Unsure of what's about to happen. Then finally Iduna talks. But she keeps looking outside at the sun beginning to set. </p><p>"What were you going to explain to me Sophia. How you ignored my very first rule I asked you to uphold?" her words turn more harsh than she intended. But even though it isn't such a big issue. Iduna feels she should make an example out of this.</p><p>"I-I thought it-"</p><p>"Speak clearly girl I don't have all day" Iduna turns to face Sophia with a stern gaze</p><p>Sophia feels herself break at first but then something within her jumps up in defense. And she can't hold back her words "Its cruel to keep children from being children. I decided they're allowed to have fun and play in the mud and enjoy their life instead of being miserable, lifeless passionless shells like their mother!" </p><p>She gasps for a breath and feels fire run through her vains as the adrenaline kicks up in her system</p><p>"If you're going to kick me out then so be it! I can't be a part of something so inhumane. They need freedom! It just a dress!" her anger starts to fade as she realizes who she's yelling at. She's never been this passionate about something.. She's pretty sure it's because it's the queen that she's having this reaction. </p><p>The queen is taken aback. Standing a step back with wide eyes. Not knowing how to reply as she processes what's just happened. Tears start to well up in her eyes and she feels herself crumbling. </p><p>"Do you think I enjoy raising my children this way?! Like I have a choice? It's not easy to be the monster but it's my role as their mother and as the queen of this land to raise them as the future rulers of this kingdom. They were born without the right to live life like normal children." without warning the queen feels hot tears run down her cheeks. This is not at all how she expected this to go. She turns her back to Sophia again, staring out the window with blurry vision, furiously wiping the tears from her face. She almost never cries infront of anyone.</p><p>She hears Sophia come closer and stand next to her, at first they both just stare outside but eventually Sophia glances at the queen. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to follow the rules you put out. You are their mother. I shouldn't have doubted your loyalty towards them.. But can we try to give them a bit more leeway? Perhaps.. Having a day where they wear old clothes and we do gardening?"</p><p>The queen is still at first. Sophia had defused the situation and is trying to make things easier. For Iduna and her daughters. She nods. Still feeling embarrassed at her outburst. "Yes, I think we can arrange that"</p><p>"Shall we go helo Gerda with bathing the girls. I'm pretty sure they would love to have their mother listen to all their stories" Sophia suggests, so calmly thay Iduna almost feels as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. </p><p>Iduna nods and they both start headed to the hallway "Yes that sounds nice. They did enjoy their day greatly... It had been a long time since Elsa had laughed so joyfully" </p><p>Sophia stops in her tracks and looks at the queen in surprise "How do you know Elsa was laughing? Were you watching us?" </p><p>Iduna blushes but keeps walking not looking back "I wonder if we should try gardening tomorrow then..." Sophia smiles at the change of subject and nods as they both continue down the hall "I think that would be splendid"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Planning to write more, but who knows :)<br/>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>